capturedsoulsfandomcom-20200213-history
World details
Mounts, other animals, plants, diseases, beverages, food and drugs/medicine specific for Valmoren. There are also more 'real life' species and things of course, these are the ones created for this world. Mounts Horses: Shae-Lann light breed: Slim, fast and intelligent. Popular racehorses. Draft horse: Heavy and strong, generally more sedate. Val Morean warhorse: Big and powerful with minor features of the Chaeron mounts. Chaeron mount: (see picture) Furry mounts ideally suited for cold climate and high altitudes. Animals and creatures Rat dragons: Originated from the Burning Circle. Often found in Zestia. Some breathe fire. Usually muted colours. Viewed as difficult pests (especially because of the risk of causing fires). Trained ones are exclusive (and expensive) pets. Feral Sheep: The Burning Circle. Highly aggressive. Fan necked lizards: (Occasionaly found around Zesta and further south?) Poisonous Yetis: Chaeron Mammoths: Chaeron Ramoats: Chaeron, livestock (see picture) Bunyips: The Nightmare Forest and lakes around Zestia Zombies: The Nightmare Forest Nightmares: The Nightmare forest Actual nightmares come to life, roaming the swamps. Jackalopes: On the road between regions. Horned hares. Barakats: Large felines. Adapt to any climate. Not viewed as wild but not seen as pets as they are impossible to train. Plants Girri: A common tree with a sweet tangy sap. Dimpa: A rare small tree with pale bark and strong nutty smell. Yerroot: A white root from which one can make root cakes. Diseases Heartrot: Disease that rots the lung. Symptoms include fever, cough, literal rotting of the lungs (black discharge of tissue and mucus from the airways). Difficult without treatment andalmost always deadly to mutants. In the Burning circle within the Quarantine, heartrot means summary execution and immedate removal to prevent outbreaks. Slum sickness: A version of smallpox that afflicts most Slum dwellers. Can give you scars or even kill. Beverages Boll: A thick sweet liquid, this dark beverage is one of the Slum dwellers favorite drink since it's so inexpensive. (Made from the sap of the Girri tree) Teh-pi: This golden liquor has a light nutty flavor which is most popular with the higher classes since it is expensive and takes a while to make. (Let to ferment in barrels made of Dimpa wood) Food Bipinpai: A crispy root patty dipped in a spicy red sauce and served on a stick. Taba: A rubbery candy not unlike toffee that is wrapped in bright paper that Children like to collect. Drugs/medicine Tilium: An amber sap that gives you a sense of energy and alertness, an extremely elevated mood, paranoia and a feeling of supremacy. Is mixed with Taba to sell easier (Slum dwellers call the users of this drug Sweettooth) Yisif: An earthy lump that when burnt exudes a smoke that relaxes the mind and body. Used as pain reliever. (Might be used to help extract souls from the Mutants?) Tobacco: Chewed or smoked in rolls and/or pipe. Medicinal herbs, plants and mushrooms: Lady-Iris/Iris/Wild Lady-Iris: Basically a belladonna plant. Uses: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Atropa_belladonna#Uses Acacai/cai root: Cures fevers, aches, colds, effects similar to soluble paracetamol. Use only a bit, not the whole root, only twice a day as it is quite effective, may kill/poison if overused. Purplecaps: Purple mushrooms, used for their wide range of cures for rashes, itchiness, sores Redcaps: Red mushrooms, mix with Iris and can be a lethal poison. Leaves a red splotchy rash on the stomach. When eaten alone it is sweet in taste and used as a sedative. Redcap oil can be used like a bath oil for helping calm sleep and get rid of unwanted dreams